1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a mount system that is adapted to couple to a back side of a monitor, and extend and retract one side of the monitor to pivot the monitor relative to a reference plane.
2. Background of the Invention
Flat panel monitors such as computer monitors, LCD, plasma, slim televisions, and the like (collectively referred to as “monitor(s)”) are becoming popular because they can be mounted onto a wall to save floor space and for their aesthetically pleasing appearance. In many applications, a monitor is attached to a wall with a mount bracket between the monitor and the wall. In order to reposition the monitor, an articulating mount is used to attach the monitor to the wall. The articulating mounts that are available today, however, are difficult to use because they have a tendency to move laterally left and right rather than moving straight in and out of the wall as the monitor is pushed and pulled, respectively. In situations where the monitor is recessed into a wall or a cabinet, the lateral movement of the monitor adds to the difficulty of extending and retracting the monitor from its recessed position. Moreover, with manual mounts, in order to reposition the monitor, the viewer needs to walk over to the monitor and physically move the monitor to a new position. Accordingly, there is a need to be able to extend and retract a monitor substantially straight or perpendicularly from the wall.